User talk:NinjaSheik
Talk Bubble } |text= } }} 3. Add your chosen image, some and the fonttype. (color=above, color2=below, textcolor=above, textcolor2=below, line=middle, fonttype=type of font, name=your user name (NinjaSheik), sig=your top line (the text on top), time=your secondary line (the small one below the sig), text=leave it at }, and the last bit of coding=just leave it be!) (Troisnyxetienne has put together a page with a lot of preview bubbles, you can choose whichever you want, or create your own (to see the coding, click on the "Edit this Page" button (do copy, not cut!) 4. Put all the coding in the right place and click on the "Save page" button. Now the template has been created! To make the template appear, type: If you want additional information on how to put up more expressions (happy/angry/sad...) in your talk bubble, ping me :P}} Thanks for you help, but I'm kinda new to this so can you tell me what to do? Oh, and how you make expressons?--NinjaSheik 22:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, okay. First, what's a fonttype? And the line thing is for the quote, right? What bout that time? What do I do with that? Oh, after I finish this Template, how it's suppose to look?--NinjaSheik 22:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, let's see...I want a Namine image. I want blue because it's my favorite color and purple, too. I want this quote, "'All of this might have started with a lie...But I’m really am glad that I can meet you.''". And I want this one, "'Yes. One day, the light-it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then, I'll be in your heart..." Where do I put it? Oh, by the way, do I have to have this TalkTextTest2 on the very top of my page? Oh, and I'm sorry if I'm a bother!--NinjaSheik 22:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks.--NinjaSheik 22:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me, too. Thanks so much for all your help. Still, I haven't get the hang of it yet. How do I make it appear here, right now? Good night.--NinjaSheik 23:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) )}} {| border="2" cellpadding="3" |- ! '''emotion !! sprites || I want this !! I don't want this !! quote |- | normal || || X''' || || One day, the light-it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then, I'll be in your heart... |- | '''happy || || X''' || || Don't worry. You might forget about me...But, with our promise, I'll come back. |- | '''sad || || X''' || || I'm so sorry... |- | '''angry || || X''' || || No. Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So, how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! I won't do it! |- | '''shocked || || X''' || || What are you...Saying...? |- | '''thank you || || X''' || || Thank you... |- | '''hrmph || || X''' || || I said STOP! |- }} ' for the normal one #' ' for the happy one #' ' for the sad one #' ' for the angry one #' ' for the shocked one #' ' for the thanking one #' ' for the "hrmph" one so... guess I'm done here :P have fun talk-bubbling :P}} Saving Amalia Dear NinjaSheik Your Days Talkbox Isuue Ojex is your friend Joekeybladeaura.... Meoos! Sorry that I annoyed you My Roxas dream Fantasy Books Yer welcome But what exactly is her problem? Kaihedgie 22:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm so sorry Just curious ... Something Andrew told me... My video